


Devil in Me

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Kitty's SPN Femslash Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Sex, F/F, Hate Sex, Jess Lives, Self-Destruction, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/129901548641/kitty-spnbingo">SPN Femslash Bingo:</a> Broken</p><p>In a world where Jess is the vessel and Sam died in demon fire on Halloween night.  Jess went on the road with Dean to avenge her lover's death.</p><p>Unfortunately, Hell's plans haven't changed all that much and Ruby's still there to tempt and twist their lives, in the hottest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by Gin Wigmore.

Ruby’s lips taste like sulfur and ash, hot in her mouth. Her tongue is swift and sweet and no matter how much she hates this, Jess wants it too. She wants it bad.

It’s somehow worse now that she is so close to getting Sam back. Somehow worse that she’s using Ruby like this when she should be using her to break Sam out of Hell. She’s shattered, smashed apart and broken on the demon’s sharp edges. Instead of fighting Ruby back, or fighting herself off, Jess gives in for once. She gets her hands under Ruby’s shirt and pulls at it, pulls it off, rough and quick. There’s no pretending that this is anything other than what it is. Self-destruction at its finest.

Maybe someone stronger would resist it for longer. Resist the heat that has been growing between them, resist the salt sweat on Ruby’s skin and the blood in her veins. Sam would have resisted, Jess just knows it. But she’s not strong like he was. She’s tumbled too far and too fast into this supernatural world. Ruby’s hand roves down, tugging sudden and harsh at Jess’s belt, just unbuckles it enough the get the fly of her jeans open and one deceptively delicate hand into Jess’s pants.

Jess gasps when Ruby finds her clit, fast and so wrong it's right, and enticingly good. She’s slick already, turned on by all the lines she shouldn’t be crossing. Ruby’s perfectly formed breasts, naked and nipples hard, press into her. Press into the more tender swell of her own bust. And Ruby’s skin feels like silk and velvet and sin as Jess slides her hand over the demon. All over her. Into the dark hair of her current body, across the sharp lines of her back, down to the swell of her ass still bound in denim. Ruby bites when she kisses, and thrusts her hips, she’s rough and brutally good. She’s broken and breaking and so damn flawless, it’s blissful and immoral and reprobate.

A demon who went good, and a good girl gone so so bad, here they are meeting in the middle. Rolling bodies and hot skin, kissing like it might save them, like it might put them back together. Reaching ever faster, ever further, grasping on to each other and holding on. Like pleasure and pain might bring them anywhere near what they’ve lost.

There’s an aching, inexorable rush of heat gathering under Jess’s skin. Pulling their bodies closer, dragging Jess to that inevitable edge. She breaks, like she always breaks. She breaks apart under Ruby’s hands and skin and taste. And for one tiny, precious moment, she flies on it. For one moment she’s so broken she’s whole again. She comes with Ruby’s name on her lips for the first time. And Ruby smiles, but it’s a secret dangerous thing. It sends a shiver down Jess’s spine. Fear and exhilaration and longing all feel the same these days. Because these days Jess just wants to feel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I has a tumblr: <http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com>
> 
> There may be more of this 'verse soon. TBC.


End file.
